Swoop
by indehed
Summary: (McDanno) 15 minute fic. McDanno dancing at Kono's wedding... *sigh*


**Pairing: Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**  
 **Spoilers/Warnings: 6x01 (instagram editing footage)**  
 **Author's note: unbeta'd cos... 15 minutes later... hereyougo. Written for LandonRichardson**  
 **Originally published (on ao3): July 2015**

* * *

Danny watched as Chin danced with Grace, finding himself alone in the middle of the floor and unsure what to do, when Steve barreled into his peripheral vision, grabbing for his hand and pulling it around his waist.

"I believe I'm next," Steve said into his ear as he put his hand behind Danny's back and began to sway them around.

There was laughter around them, but it wasn't _at_ them, it was _with_ them and with everyone else. For this brief moment in time, their entire family, their ohana, were happy and celebrating. Smiling and laughing and having a good time as the band played.

As Steve led Danny around in a circle, he pulled back enough to mock frown up at his partner. "Is this all you've got?"

"Why Daniel Williams, I believe that was you issuing a challenge," Steve began lightheartedly, but ended in a growl as he tightened his hold on Danny's hand and let go enough to twirl him under his arm. When he took hold of him again, he dipped his down over his knee and they both heard the clapping around them.

Danny felt the strain in his back along with the shock of suddenly being horizontal and quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, you win, you've got a some moves, Smooth Dog. Now lemme up."

"Ah, ah," Steve held tighter as Danny squirmed to get up. "I demand a prize for winning."

"And what would that be?"

"I'll settle for a kiss," he beamed down.

Danny rolled his eyes, leaned up as far as he could, stretching his neck as he did so and planted a smacking kiss on Steve's cheek.

The other man stuck his bottom lip out. "Fine," he relented and let Danny up, though the strain of holding the position had probably got to him as well. "I should have specified."

As Danny regained his balance he found himself ensconced in Steve's arms and his lips attacking his own, a hand skirting up his back and then cradling his head to keep them steady.

"Whoa, hey hey hey," Kono pushed between them before fixing her dress so she wasn't standing on it. "This is my wedding, guys, stop trying to upstage me. If you need a room, go get one."

"I'll just," Danny gestured over his shoulder and turned to find Chin letting go of Grace long enough for him to swoop in and steal his daughter back, with Steve left to dance with Kamekona.

* * *

"You ready?" Kono grinned as she yelled before turning her back on the assembled crowd.

She threw the bouquet and all the hands went up into the air while Steve and Danny sat next to each other at their table, hands clasped together over Danny's thigh as they watched.

"Look at them. You'll never catch me doing that."

"Throwing a bouquet?"

"Well, yes. But I meant desperately trying to catch it so that I can be the next one to get married. It's a stupid old wives tale."

The crowd cheered again and they looked back to find everyone clapping as a vision in pink held the bouquet aloft, jumping up and down.

"Oh, hell no," Danny said, half affronted, half just groaning in regret.

Grace came running over to them and Danny let go of Steve's hand to lean forward, welcoming her back.

"Hey, monkey, you caught it!" he said happily. "But remember, no marrying anyone until you're at least 40. That was the deal."

She rolled her eyes in a way all too reminiscent of her father. "I know, Danno. I didn't catch it for me, I caught it for you." She thrust it into his hands. "Now you and Uncle Steve get to be next."

Lou wandered over behind and put his hands on Grace's little shoulders.

"Standard bouquet catching rules," he nodded solemnly. "She who catcheth the bouquet shall wed next. Unless they are but young, in which case, she who catcheth the bouquet may nominate another to take her place in line," he finished triumphantly and loud, everyone in the room hearing him like he was reciting a Shakespeare soliloquy.

Danny looked to Steve for help but was met with a shrug. "Can't fight tradition."

"Yes we can, we can wholeheartedly fight it. You fight everything else, why not this?"

Steve's shoulders rose again and his eyes widened, helpless. He slid from his chair, winked at Grace and then got one knee under himself as he took Danny's hand.

"Danno…."


End file.
